


It's Not Entirely Unbearable

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Kel Dor don't normally get sick
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 17





	It's Not Entirely Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 115. “I don’t get it. You’re cute even when you’re sick. Adorable even.” Plo and Kit
> 
> 115\. “I don’t get it. You’re cute even when you’re sick. Adorable even.”

Kit had dealt with his fair share of illnesses before. Between himself, his crèchesmates, his lineage siblings ( Cin was a _nightmare_ when he was sick and Kit remembered being fifteen and thinking it was hilarious ), and his padawans. And he wasn’t too much better than Cin was when sick, admittedly.

On the other hand, Kel Dor just... didn’t get sick. Not outside of Dorin, that was. Unique species with their unique sicknesses.

Wolffe had been a bit harried when he had commed him— since Clones just didn’t get sick either. Kit had been on return from a mission in the same system and had made his way over instantly.

Which lead him to where he was now, with a full-grown Kel Dor draped against him and a mask on his own face as the two of them sat on the floor of Plo’s quarters, the airlocks on the door set in place atmosphere active.

Plo was mostly limp against Kit’s chest, making miserable trilling and warbling noises, and his temperature was running quite a bit higher than what was considered _safe_ for any human. Admittedly, Kit had no idea _how_ to elevate Plo’s pain aside from just easing him out of the many layers of robes he normally donned down to his leggings and just making sure he drank whatever Sinker brought in.

Kit gently ran his fingers against the Kel Dor’s back as he let out another string of miserable warbles, nestling his face against his neck.

“Shh...” he soothed, but he couldn’t help but smile a bit. It was cute. Even alone, Plo was still a bit more reserved in their touches, curling up against him, but never like this before. “Geez, Plo... **I don’t get it...”**

He traced the scar that rested just under the surface of Plo’s skin, stretching like lightning across his back. “Even when you’re like this... **you’re cute, even when sick.”**

Plo made a noise of protest at that, clicking with a slightly irritated feeling from their bond that certainly conveyed a feeling of “I’m hardly cute, Kit” across it and Kit just laughed a bit, pressing his forehead to Plo’s. 

**“Adorable, even.”**

Plo huffed, but remained where he was, letting Kit hold and take care of him in the meanwhile. Soon, Sha would meet up with the _Courageous_ with medicine, but for now, the Kel Dor could simply rest limply against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
